


Cups Runneth Over

by endemictoearth



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endemictoearth/pseuds/endemictoearth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on Tumblr (http://endemictoearth.tumblr.com/post/125486055075), this one wonders what would have happened if Finn had seen Archie 'supporting' Rae's girls on the camping trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cups Runneth Over

**Author's Note:**

> I know there’s at least one fic out there about this scene. I looked for it for a bit, but couldn’t find it immediately . . . So, for the sake of fun, I’ll drabble one out. 
> 
> Thanks for your kind words and the inspiration. I don’t always do prompts, but sometimes the spirit catches hold of me. Hope you enjoy!

Finn was struggling with the tent poles. He had taken his shirt off, partly because he was getting pretty sweaty trying to take tube A and apply to bracket D with flange channel outermost, not knowing what any of those things were. Chop had gotten the tents, as well as helped him organize the, ahem, surprise, so he was off canoodling with Izzy as they gathered wood for the fire. Chop complained about being Captain Fucking Tent Shop, but apparently Finn was Chief Fucking Engineer of Goddamned Tent City. Chloe had fucked off back to the cars to reapply her makeup or some such, and where were Rae and Archie?

He really hadn’t expected Rae to help put the tents together. It was her idea, but she didn’t seem like the outdoorsy type. And Archie’s dislike of all things nature was well-established. In the scouts, his mum had come to pick him up from Shacklewell Hollow every time before lights out, even when they stayed in the bunks. 

Finn shaded his eyes from the setting sun and swiveled to see where they had got to. There, about fifteen meters away, Archie had his hands … well, they were more than just touching her boobs, each of his hands was fucking clamped round one of Rae’s tits.

“What the fuck?” Finn dropped the tentpole he was holding; it landed with a thud and then clattered apart in the field of waist high grass. “Bollocks!” he shouted at the ground, before leaving the twisted metal behind to stride over to his best friend and his girlfriend. 

Archie’s head was tipped back, like he wasn’t trying to look, but he was getting enough of a feel that he didn’t need to see anything. Rae’s eyes were closed, too, and it was a truly bizarre sight. He cleared his throat loudly, and both of them started. Rae’s eyes nearly bugged right out of her head when she saw Finn standing there, and Archie dropped his hands so fast Finn was surprised his bones didn’t fly right out the tips of his fingers. 

“Finn!” Rae squeaked. “This REALLY isn’t what it seems.”

“Really truly!” Archie started before Rae finished.

Finn furrowed his brow, his mouth still hanging open, “So what the fuck IS goin’ on, ‘cause it SEEMS like my best friend is gropin’ my girlfriend!”

Rae flushed at this, and looked more pleased than guilty, but the guilt was there around the edges. “I–” She faltered. “He just–” Another stall out. “I got a new–”

Archie hastily cut her off. “Uh, I asked her.”

“What?” Finn and Rae asked in unison as they gave Archie two incredulous looks. 

“Yeah, I … I’ve never … and I knew you two were … so she wouldn’t think … and-and … you have to admit …” He cleared his throat at this point. 

“I have to admit what?” Finn asked, his voice thick with accusation. 

“That they’re, y’know, really nice.” Archie coughed and fumbled with his glasses case, swapping his sunglasses for his regular pair of specs. Rae looked away, blushing even brighter, as Finn’s gaze drifted over to Rae’s chest, watching it heave a little as her startled breathing slowed back down. 

Eyes still on her breasts, Finn frowned. They weren’t ‘really nice’; they were fucking magnificent. They were mesmerizing, hypnotizing. If he could write, he’d compose an ode to each one; if he could sculpt, he’d create their likeness out of bronze for the fucking ages. But he couldn’t do those things, so he just frowned in concentration until he heard Rae ask, “Finn?” and then a little louder, “FINN?”

“Huh?” His head snapped up to look at her face, which wore this odd combination of worried anger, which he couldn’t account for. “Sorry, what?”

She gave him a significant look, but he didn’t know what she wanted him to say. 

Archie mumbled out of the corner of his mouth, “I think she wants you to agree with me, mate. Y’know, about her …” He waved at Rae’s chest and Finn gaped. 

“Yeah! Oh, yeah, of COURSE! Rae … I’m … They’re … There aren’t words good enough for what I think about your … y’know.” 

“Tits,” she supplied, trying to swallow a smile.

“Yeah, ‘xactly.” He sighed, almost relieved, until he realized … “Wait, why am I the one explainin’ anythin’? You two were … well, what  _were_  you doin’?”

By this time, the rest of the gang had returned to the campsite, so there was a crowd. 

“Really and truly, nothing,” Rae said, her voice firm. 

Chloe sidled next to Archie, her back arched ever so slightly, allowing her own very good breasts to be displayed to best advantage. Archie adjusted his glasses nervously. 

“Oh, let’s leave these two alone a minute, so’s they can work whatever it is out,” Chop gestured with an arm full of firewood for Izzy, Chloe and Arch to follow him.

Finn watched them wander over to the half-erected tents, then glanced back to Rae, who was studying the ground by her feet. “There really wasn’t anythin’ goin’ on, Finn. It’s … it’s a long story an’ …” She sighed.

“It’s just …” Finn started, not sure how to say it. 

“What?” Rae asked in a quiet voice, quieter than he was used to coming from her.

“You looked like you were really enjoyin’ it.” He tried not to scowl, but he felt like sulking. 

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Rae sighed. She grabbed his hand and pulled him after her to the edge of the wood. She glanced at the gang, giggling as they tried to start a fire, Izzy holding a firelighter at arm’s length, Chop fiddling with a Zippo, only the top of Archie and Chloe’s heads visible as they tried to stack the twigs. Rae turned her back to them, and positioned Finn in front of her, both hands on his shoulders, squaring him opposite her. 

“Okay, I don’t expect ya to understand, because I’m sure none of your other girlfriends have ever had as much, y’know” Rae waved a hand over her chest region “goin’ on up here as me.”

Finn shrugged and nodded. “Def’ly not,” he agreed, trying not to break out in to a grin.

“Yeah, well, it’s really hard to find a bra that looks nice and, like, does the job. An’ I … well … I opted for ‘looks nice’ today.”

Finn’s eyes widened. “Oh–oh yeah?” he stammered. “That so?” He said a silent prayer to any gods who might be listening, and the next moment, it was answered.

Rae unbuttoned her top and pulled her vest down over one breast to reveal a lacy green bra. The top of her breast was round and full above the line of the cup, and Finn wanted to reach out and run his hand over the soft flesh, drag his index finger along the strap and across and … he was staring again. His eyes snapped up to Rae’s. “I–that’s a  _very_  nice bra, Rae. Really very very …”

“Nice?” she said, voice a little high, a little mocking, but in a sexy way.

“Yeah,” he said, voice gravelly all of a sudden.

She smiled, that sort of bright-eyed smile she’d given him at the bowling alley; the one that made him wonder if she had any idea what she did to him. He took a step toward her. Then a half a step more. They were close, but not touching, and he looked at her breasts again. She’d put her hand down, releasing the vest top, but the top of her bra was still visible, the neckline of the vest askew. 

His left hand drifted up and floated toward her right breast. “Can I?” he breathed.

Rae glanced over her shoulder quickly and, satisfied no one could see, she said, “Only seems fair … since Arch got a feel.”

Finn sighed as he ran his fingertips along the top of her breasts, then around the outside curve until he was cupping the underside, feeling the heft of each one in his hand. The realness of them was overwhelming; that he was allowed to do this, that she maybe even wanted him to. 

“Y’know,” she whispered. “Y’could’ve done this before. You could’ve been the one givin’ me support a minute ago.”

“I was–”

“Helpin’ with the tents, I know.” She sighed. “I jus’, you’ve been kinda weird. I thought maybe ya … y’know, that you’d changed your mind abou’ me.”

“What?” He dropped his hands in surprise. “Why would ya think that?”

Rae shrugged, adjusting her top and buttoning her shirt back up. Finn’s hands felt empty and useless without her filling them, so he shoved them in his pockets.

“Just … You’ve barely touched me since the other day … I just thought …”

Finn shook his head. “I’m sorry if ya thought I’d changed me mind, but I really haven’t. In fact, after we get these tents set up … I’ll show ya somethin’ that hopefully will convince ya I’m still gone on ya.”

Rae pursed her lips into a smirk. “Oh yeah?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Finn said, smirking in return. He grabbed her hand and dragged her along this time, back to the tents.

“Come on,” he said. “The sooner we ‘take tube A and apply to bracket D’, the sooner I can show you what’s up my sleeve.”

“But …” Rae said, pouting. “You’re not wearing a shirt.”


End file.
